


Seduce And Destroy

by PastelPrinceling



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Siren!Michael, Wendigo!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPrinceling/pseuds/PastelPrinceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael has lost his ability to sing, the curling edge that lures in his prey. If he loses touch all together, he will die. Ryan is determined not to let that happen. Their solution? Cross country road trip! The people they meet and the places they see teach the both of them some much needed lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce And Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> _Dance, dance your decay_   
>  _All the while, unknowing that you're led astray_   
>  _Sleep, sleep through your woe_   
>  _While your voice slowly withers and melts away_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Blood of the Rose" - The Dear Hunter

The wind over the water was blustery, it was chilly and it smelled like salt and fish. It was a pleasant smell, and something he savored, a deep contrast to the smell of the city. Of exhausts and rubber and hot pavement. Of bodies and cigarettes and dashed dreams.

Leaning on the railing, Michael’s ginger curls tousled by the wind. His eyes were shut, drawing a drag off his cigarette, the cherry brightening before dimming again. Far off in the water on her own little island stood the statue, Lady Liberty. Movement behind him made him speak up over his shoulder, opening his eyes to look as smoke coiled from his lips, “Y’know, I lived in this city for almost ten years and this is the first time I’ve ever seen her?”

A soft chuckle and a man joined him at the railing, his back to it to lean against it. He was a tall man, broad shoulders and thick arms. Soft, thin dirty blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Michael had ever seen. His name was Ryan and Michael thanked his lucky fucking stars more days than not that he’d decided to take pity on him.

Ryan turned to look over his shoulder at the speck of a statue in the water, even harder to see with the overcast clouds and the smell of coming rain. His shoulders were raised high with the way he was leaning and Michael watched his profile, blinking slowly, caught up in a tangle of fondness he would never admit to blatant and brazen.

“She’s not that exciting. If you’ve seen her once in pictures or in a magazine, you’ve gotten a better view of her than here. But I guess here, or on a tour, it’s real life. That’s more substantial to people, usually.”

“Substantial,” Michael echoed, whistling a soft note, “Breaking out the big guns.”

“Ey, substantial isn’t that big of a word. It means ‘a lot’ or ‘more’. Or ‘a lot more’,” Ryan pouted a bit in his own defense.

“I know what it means, jackass.” Leaning up onto his toes with the taste of cigarettes still on his lips, he brushed a kiss past Ryan’s lips. With his head squashed against his shoulder, he put some of his weight on him, watching the boats in the choppy water of the bay. The feeling of the wool of his jacket against his cheek, his warmth underneath, the smell of brine and wind on his face...

In that moment, for the first time in a long time, and the last time in even longer, Michael felt like home.

He pulled another drag to finish off his smoke before he flicked the butt out into the waters of the bay, looking up at Ryan who let him lean against him so patiently, “So, you ready to leave this shithole of a place?”

His face was soft and serene, having been savoring the moment just the same as Michael, for different reasons. When his brain caught up with his ears he glanced down at Michael, and his face lit up with a smile, “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Michael nodded, patting the railing. He pushed away from it, his smile sharp and wicked, “Alright, cool.” He pointed out to the Lady Liberty, “Stay classy you ol’ bag, I’ll be back! I’ll be back and I’m gonna hold a concert right here and show you I made it, and it’s gonna be a _bloodbath_!”

The glint in his eye and the devilish smile on his lips made Ryan’s heart flip flop in his chest.

Brown ginger girls and a cherubim face, unassuming and even a little innocent but with a fire and ferocity, streaks of anger and malice, brackish waters and undertows.

Ryan loved the way Michael looked, less for his handsome features, though he did appreciate those too, and more for the fact he was so very good at what he did. He was perfect, from the way his brows would turn from a scared arch to predatory, the way his eyes were a blink away from glossy with feigned sadness to sharp as daggers, and the way he snarled- god, his mouth was perfection in and of itself. A beautiful cupid’s bow and bright teeth, sparks of lightning and intimidation. He didn’t even need those teeth, but more often than not they were the deciding factor in the fear that brought in the kills.

In a word, he was passion.

“Earth to Rye bread!” Michael was close, his hand on Ryan’s chest.

Blinking quickly, he looked down at him, “Wh-what? Oh, sorry. I was-”

“You were out on mars or some shit. C’mon space cadet, where’s the car?” Michael asked, turning back away from him to head toward the streets and out and away from the boardwalk around the bay.

Ryan pushed himself off the railing to trail after him, stepping up in line behind him as they walked, “Not a car.”

Michael glanced over his shoulder to look at him, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket, “Not a car. A truck then? I don’t know, you were going on about it, your baby, said you traveled all over New York in it. What else could it be? A blimp?” He scoffed and rolled his eyes even as a smile played at the corners of his lips.

“Not eeeexaaactly, no!” Ryan slipped ahead of him, half turning to walk backwards in front of him.

“Not exactly? What’s that supposed to mean?” Michael demanded, keeping his eye sharp to warn him if he were to run into anything.

“It means it’s not a car or a truck-” he put his hands up quickly, “Don’t worry, it’s not a blimp either.”

He stopped in the path up to the road, hands still up, “Close your eyes.”

Michael binked a few times after stopping in front of him, “You’re kidding me, right?”

Shaking his head quickly, Ryan gave him a sheepish smile, “C’mon Michael, just close your eyes. And no peaking!”

“Rye, this is dumb.” Michael’s lips were drawn into a tight line, pursed in distaste. Ryan’s brows were pinched, his smile hopeful. With a low groan, Michael gave in, closing his eye and putting a hand over them, “There, happy?”

“Absolutely,” he chirped, then reached to grab Michael’s free hand, “Here, I’ll make sure you don’t trip over anything, alright. Just walk slow with me.”

“This is dumb,” Michael repeated, but despite his whining and belly aching, he kept his eyes closed and his hand over them, humoring Ryan as they shuffled out of the little park by the water and out onto the street.

Ryan positioned him just so, hands on his shoulders before he left his side, “You mentioned that, now shh and open your eyes!”

Out on the street now, Michael blinked a few times, taking in the sight. Ryan had his arms spread and his back to… An RV. It was dark brown with lighter brown swirling patterns along the side, a monster of a vehicle. Michael could only stare as Ryan smiled, looking so damn chipper. He turned to look over his shoulder at it.

Scooting back to the side of it, he ran a hand down the side of the hood and along the driver side door, “2012 Winnebago Aspect, 30c, 32 feet long powered by a Ford 6.8 liter V10 engine with _three_ slide outs.”

“His name is Edgar," and patting the side of the RV fondly, a proud smile on his face.

Michael stared, dumbfounded into silence for a moment before he drew a breath. He moved like he might speak but just stared more, shaking his head slowly. When he did speak up, it was slowly, “This… is- this is an RV, Ryan.”

“Correct.”

“An RV named _Edgar_.”

“Also correct.”

Gesturing wide at it, “ _This_ , is what we’re traveling in.” He said it as a statement rather than a question because with the way Ryan had presented it, there was no real question about it.

“Correct again.” Ryan’s smile was proud as he looked between Michael and Edgar.

“You’re kidding, right?” Michael asked, deadpanned.

Blinking slowly, brows arching to press together, Ryan turned to look at him, putting his back to the vehicle, “No? Why would I be kidding?”

Micheal’s voice pitched up suddenly, “Are you kidding me, Ryan? We’re going cross country in a fucking _motor home_? I thought there’d be a cool car or a pick up truck or somethi- an RV!”

“No way, Edgar’s the best Michael. C’mon, give him a chance.” Stepping forward, he put a hand on Michael’s hip and turned to stand next to him, “He’s a good RV, loyal, toughs out the hard stuff.” Looking down at his partner, he asked, “How do you think I got around New York so much? No motels, cooking my own food, leaving when I want- It’s great!”

“It’s an RV.” Michael couldn’t stop looking at it. Big tires and panels along the sides. A panel along the top for the slide out canopy, it was a thing to behold and if beauty was in the eye of the beholder, Michael didn’t wanna behold this train wreck anymore.

Ryan leaned in a little, rubbing his cheek against Michael’s temple, voice softer, “Come on, Michael. Give him a chance. Come inside and look around. He might surprise you.” The gentle coaxing voice in his ear, the way Ryan was so enthusiastic and excited- Michael just couldn’t say no to him.

With a long suffering sigh, he let his shoulders drop, “This is the worst and you’re the worst. Show me the beast.”

With a soft gasp and a skip in his step he left Michael’s side, pulling his hand, leading him around the side of the RV to the door. He fished the ring of keys out of his pocket, unlocking the door. Opening it, he held it open for Michael beside him, “After you, sir.”

Michael eyed the two steps up before he sighed again, accepting his fate and stepping up inside.

More spacious than a car or a truck, he had to give Ryan props for that. To the right of him was a booth seat with a table in the middle. Across from that was a couch with a blanket draped over the back and two throw pillows. Farther right were the driver and passenger seats. Directly across from the door was the stove with a microwave above it, catty corner to a sink. To the immediate right of the door was what Michael could only assume was a fridge, done in the same paneling as the rest of the cupboards hung above the sink and the front seats. When he took another step,craning to peek he found a bed behind a half open door.

He turned back to look at Ryan still standing outside the RV. He backpedaled until his legs hit the arm of the couch to let him in, though it was more than enough room, even with the slides pulled in. Stepping inside, Ryan shut the door behind him.

Ryan opened his arms wide, half turning as he did, “Casa Haywood.” He smiled for Michael, like a kid at Christmas, “So? What do you think?”

Michael peeked around, reaching to open cupboards and feel the plushness of the couch before he settled on Ryan. His enthusiasm was overflowing, obvious on his features. Michael’s skeptical pouty face softened and he ducked his head. When he looked up again he shook it with a soft laugh, “Alright, alright. It’s not half bad. I thought it’d be a dump. It’s clean and spacious and it’s better than going cross country in a subaru or,” he shuddered dramatically, “a minivan.”

Arms wrapped around him quickly, spinning him around in the closed space, “Eeey, there’s the Michael I know! It’ll be great, you’ll see.”

He tucked his face in under Ryan’s chin, sighing against him quietly, comfortable lapsing into silence in the comfort of somewhere he would learn to grow familiar with. Humming quietly, Ryan pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

His voice was soft when he spoke up in the hushed tone, “We’ll figure it out, Michael. I promise. We’ll fix this.”

Ryan’s fingers carded through Michael’s hair slowly, smoothing through curls when he looked up at him. Ryan cupped his jaw and brushed a thumb across the apple of his cheeks, reddened from the wind and chill outside. Michael looked fragile in that moment, an uncertainty behind his eyes that made Ryan’s heart flutter with a need to keep him warm, make sure he was fed, see him safe. Even knowing Michael was more than capable of looking after himself, enough so he had taken care of Ryan in his own time of need, he still felt the need to protect him.

It wasn’t something his species often felt, but looking into those stormy blue eyes, the speckling of freckles on his face, the way his brows pinched in concern and worry. Michael meant more to Ryan than anything else in the world, and he was going to make sure he was alright at the end of this.

In the secluded safety, Ryan tilting his head in to kiss his mate, and when he felt him melt in his arms, he knew for sure that it would be alright.

Michael’s lips still pressed against Ryan’s, the smirk obvious in the shape of his lips and the way he wiggled a little against him, “I still can’t believe you named your RV.”

Ryan sighed, a smile on his lips, “You always gotta ruin the sappy moment. And you call me the worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration tag for the fic: [LINK](http://pastelprinceling.tumblr.com/tagged/seduce+and+destroy/)


End file.
